Gia and Troy's 1st new year
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: Troy and Gia celebrate their first New years eve/day as a couple at a party hosted by Emma also Troy decided to accept that Nicola and Jake are a couple by realising that at least he knows Jake instead of her being with some random guy. This is the fourth story in my Gia/Troy series of stories. Rated T this time


**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers and never will do.**

**Summary: Troy and Gia celebrate their first New years eve/day as a couple at a party hosted by Emma also Troy decided to accept that Nicola and Jake are a couple by realising that at least he knows Jake instead of her being with some random guy. This is the fourth story in my Gia/Troy series of stories. Rated T this time.**

**The Story order runs like so for new readers,** **Gia and Troy admit their feelings, Gia and Troy's First Thanksgiving and Gia and Troy's 1****st**** Christmas. ****This story follows them.**

**AN 1: Thanks to GoldDragonNinja and Green-Extreme-Ninjetti 13 for their reviews to the previous part.**

**Gia and Troy's 1****st**** new year **

**Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

It had been 5 day since Christmas and Troy hadn't said anything to Jake or Nicola he hadn't wanted to explode with anger on what had been the best day's of his and Gia's life together so far, they had been so happy since they had found out Gia was pregnant they had gone through several books full of things they would need for the baby and had circled the things they were going to get for the nursery, the only thing they couldn't agree on was weather to paint it Red or Yellow.

_**Gia and Troy's 1**__**st**__** new year**_

That night they were sitting in the front room watching a film called the Alphabet Killer when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll go and see who it is" said Troy as he got up.

Emma was standing at the door when he opened it and Troy invited her in and showed her to the front room.

"Hey Emma how's it going" asked Gia.

"Not bad guy's thanks. I actually came over to ask if you wanted to come to a News Years Party at my place?" asked Emma.

"Sounds nice so who else is coming?"

"The rest of the guy's and their other halves"

"So Jake and Nicola will be their?" asked Troy.

"Yeah they will"

"I don't know if I can be around them"

"Troy, Maybe you should look at this as a positive instead of a negative" said Gia.

"How can I do that all three of us know what Jake's like"

"But none of us know him as well as Noah and would you have ever thought those two could be friends given what their different social status's were in school I mean Jake was a Jock and all ways on the sports teams and Noah was one of the smartest kids in school" said Emma.

"Whats that got to do with Jake and my sister being together?" responded Troy.

"Troy at least you know Jake and what he's likely to do. Also ask yourself what if had been some random guy she was with how sure would you be of his intentions?" asked Gia.

"I guess your right I mean being teammates with him for 2 years was enough to know he is loyal and would only hurt someone if he was protecting someone else"

"Exactly and besides Kim trusts him with Nicola"

"That's because she knows he was a Ranger with us"

"Uhm Troy I don't want to be the one to say it but I think she is still hiding something" said Emma.

"What makes you say that Emma?" asked Gia.

"When Andros said about making sure Every Ranger got an invite she tried to talk her way out of giving one to some one?"

"Yeah I heard that some guy called Tommy" said Troy.

"Do you even know any one called that?" asked Gia.

"No but maybe Nicola has since she has a little knowledge of the former Rangers?"

"Ok we'll come to the party" said Gia.

"Ok it begins at 9 PM" said Emma.

"Right we will see you around half 9ish, since I need to find something nice to wear" said Gia.

"Do you want me to tell Jake and Nicola you are coming?"

"No because if they know we are coming they might not show up after how I've reacted since Christmas day" said Troy.

"Ok see you both tonight?" said Emma as she left the house.

_**Gia and Troy's 1**__**st**__** new year**_

An hour later Troy and Gia were looking for something to wear while talking about what to do when Jake and Nicola realise they are at the party.

"Troy how are you going to deal with Jake dating Nicola?" asked Gia.

"I have to learn to live with it so as long as he treats her right I will happy for them" responded Troy.

"So you won't hit Jake when you see him?"

"No"

Gia hugged Troy and they shared a passionate Kiss while Troy lowered his hands and started to rub Gia's Stomach.

"You know you won't be able to feel anything for a few more months" said Gia.

"I know I just can't believe there is a life growing in here" said Troy.

The two of them shared another passionate kiss and were soon undressing each other.

"Gia will the baby feel anything if we have sex right now?"

"I shouldn't think so"

"Good" said Troy as he lowered Gia on to the bed.

He then proceeded to kiss every inch of her body and soon was in position above Gia and entered her gently and they spent the next 2 hours making love to each other, before finally getting ready for the New Years Party at Emma's.

_**Gia and Troy's 1**__**st**__** new year**_

At 9:30 PM Troy and Gia pulled up out side Emma's, Knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened. When it opened it was Jake who had opened the door.

"What are your two doing here?" Jake asked.

"Emma invited us?" said Gia.

"Jake can I have a word with you out here?" asked Troy.

Jake looked concerned until he saw Gia nod at him letting him know it was safe. With that done Jake pulled the door to behind him and walked to the side of the porch were Troy was.

"Jake I want to say I'm sorry for not talking to you or Nicola in the past 6 days it came as a surprise to me that you to got together" said Troy

"I'm sorry to Troy I should have let you know that I loved you sister but I didn't know how" said Jake.

"Ok and one more thing Jake. If you ever hurt my sister"

"I understand what will happen and I never intend on doing anything that will hurt her"

They both headed into Emma's house to join the party.

_**Gia and Troy's 1**__**st**__** new year**_

With a few seconds to go until midnight the Music stopped and the countdown began

".1" said the voice on the TV

Troy and Gia kissed which was then followed by Jake and Nicola

As both couples broke the kiss saw that Noah and Emma were kissing each other and when they broke they saw the other four looking at them.

"Emma and Noah I would never have saw this coming?" said Gia.

"Why it makes common sense to us?" said Emma.

"Yeah we have decided to try going out with each other and we don't have to hide our secrets from each other since we both know them" said Noah.

"What secrets are you talking about?" asked Nicola, wondering if Jake was keeping any secrets from her.

The five Megaforce Rangers looked to each other and silently decided Troy should be the one to tell Nicola.

"If we tell you, you must promise never to tell anyone else" said Troy.

"I promise"

"Ok well you remember 5 years ago the Megaforce Power Ranger showed up"

"Yeah whats that got to do with. Wait are you telling me that was you 5?"

"Yes it was"

"Wow"

"Yeah now Nicola you promise not to say anything to anyone" said Jake.

"I promise to never tell a soul" said Nicola.

"Good because we need you help with something" said Troy.

"What can I do to help?"

"You remember you went round the room at Christmas and identified the Space Rangers"

"Yeah"

"When Andros said something about making sure every previous Ranger got an invite to the wedding mum seemed a little nervous about someone named Tommy getting an invite"

"So you mean Mum was a Ranger as well?"

"Yeah, have you ever heard of a Ranger called Tommy?"

"No but I have seen that name somewhere"

"Where?"

"In the collection of papers mum keeps safe I was sitting next to her while she was looking through for my birth certificate so I could apply for my licence"

"This is starting to ask more questions than answer them" said Gia.

"Have you even asked mum about it?" asked Nicola.

"No but maybe we should" said Troy as he looked at Gia.

"I might be worth a shot?" said Gia.

"We'll ask her later right now lets enjoy the rest of this New Year Party" said Troy.

_**Gia and Troy's 1**__**st**__** new year**_

As the Six of them partied into the night in Troy's parent's house Kim and Graham were wondering how long they could get away with out Troy what they knew would eventually come out.

**AN 2: that's it for this part so please read and review and let me know what you think is going to happen.**


End file.
